


your lips look cold, do you want me to warm them for you?

by divadrab



Series: AFTG music AUs [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard is a drama queen, M/M, Neil Josten Is an Idiot, POV Andrew Minyard, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divadrab/pseuds/divadrab
Summary: Andrew is a drama queenA heather! au
Relationships: Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG music AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	your lips look cold, do you want me to warm them for you?

**Author's Note:**

> no T.W :)

_I still remember, third of December._

Of course, with all the shit he had seen in his life, he was blessed to remember them, too. That includes every single time Neil fucking Josten drives Andrew Minyard to insanity.

_Me in your sweater._

Of course Neil fucking Josten would notice that the redness of Andrew’s nose is from the chills. That Andrew hadn’t smoked yet, because he feared hypothermia if he took his hands out of his pockets. That Andrew was stubborn enough to keep his on his cool leather jacket opposed to wearing a coat in this weather, but still regret it. Neil notices everything, and that idiot smiles! The fucking sheer audacity he has, to smile while he takes off his giant dumb orange sweater and throws it in Andrew’s face.

“I don’t want your sweat as a souvenir, throw it your fangirls ,” Andrew glares and Neil just shrugs, still smiling.

 _You said it looked better, on me than it did you_.

Andrew wouldn’t want to die, that’s why he put it on. NOT because Neil said it’ll look good on him. What would an Exy-runaway-addict know about fashion anyway? Nothing, that’s why Neil still dresses like a hobo.

_Only if you knew, how much I liked you._

Andrew decided to tell the truth and only the truth, a long time ago, to everyone including himself. So when Neil bites back as hard as Andrew does, Andrew is a goner. Fucking smartasses, who does he think he is? Nothing, he’s nothing. Andrew wants nothing. This revelation angers him and he throws a hurtful remark about how pitiful his fangirls are.

“they would love to buy this from me, y’know? Unwashed, too? I’m sitting on a goldmine. Goodbye student debt,” Andrew grumbles, but he does admit that the soft fuzzy material is already warming him up. And Neil laughs, demands he gets a share from the profit, starts coming up with a plan to sell his disgusting little belongings. As if anyone would be able to pry the sweater from Andrew’s cold dead fingers.

_But I watch your eyes as she walks by._

Also, reminder number two; Neil is an idiot, and he lights up like those giant ass Christmas trees when he sees her.

“Alli!” Neil calls out for her from where he’s sitting on the edge of the roof, grinning, and Alli throws finger guns in their direction, “my man!”

Andrew pretends to be indifferent, so what if he had been crushing on Neil since forever, it doesn’t matter, Neil has Allison.

_Brighter than the blue sky._

Well, the spark in Neil’s eyes is worth it. Neil turns back to him and the spark is still there, making his shockingly icy orbs into electric fields.

_She’s got you mesmerized._

The vibrating energy is rolling off Josten in waves. Andrew hates it, because Neil is only ever like that when Allison passes by or is around.

 _While I die_.

Kissing a pretty boy? Life. Not kissing a pretty boy? Death.

_Why would you ever kiss me? I’m not even half as pretty._

Andrew doesn’t think of himself as ugly, but well he has nothing on Allison Reynolds. And even though to Andrew, Neil is the most divine creature ever created, he could see the appeal of Allison. They would look good together, beauty matches.

_You gave her your sweater._

Andrew notes the giant 10 on the back of Allison’s retreating back. How is Josten managing to give his clothes around? He barely has any to begin with. This is an ugly feeling, he doesn’t feel special anymore.

_It’s just polyester_

Ok his brain might have a point. It’s a piece of fabric, not a wedding ring. Marrying Neil Josten sounds disgusting, who’d want to be stuck with a cheeky motherfucker for the rest of their miserable life? Certainly not Andrew.

 _But you like her better_.

An understatement, really. Allison hugs Neil, kisses his cheeks, holds his hands. Gross shit like that, and the dopey grin on his face afterwards is a clear sign that Neil wouldn’t like Andrew’s inability to deliver heart thawing actions. Whatever.

_I wish I were Allison._

Andrew glances at Neil’s stupid face and plans ways to destroy it.

“I want to break your face,”

“Oh? Do share, I’m an excellent violence critic,”

“shut up,”

That earns him a laugh and a, “your lips look cold, do you want me to warm them for you?”

“I hate you, idiot.”

“Sure. Yes or no, Drew?”

Take that Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten doesn’t kiss you like the world starts and ends at your lips.

Doesn’t stare at you with this content calmness.

So who's the real winner here?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! thank you for reading <3 <3


End file.
